<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vivre Sans Regret est Illusoire || Anne with an E by MlleRitournelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439375">Vivre Sans Regret est Illusoire || Anne with an E</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleRitournelle/pseuds/MlleRitournelle'>MlleRitournelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anne Shirley in Denial, Anne with an E (TV): Season 01, Episode Related, F/F, F/M, Gilbert Blythe Needs a Hug, Gilbert Blythe has Heart Eyes, M/M, Minor Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Protective Gilbert Blythe, Sad Gilbert Blythe, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Stubborn Anne Shirley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleRitournelle/pseuds/MlleRitournelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert vient de perdre son père, il est seul et perdu, il ne sait pas quoi faire ni à quoi ressemblera son avenir, il hésite à quitter Avonlea.<br/>Anne regrette profondément ce qu'elle a dit à Gilbert après les funérailles. Suite à une conversation avec tante Jo, elle décide d'aller chez le garçon pour lui dire tout ce qu'elle ressent.<br/>Les Cuthbert voyant la solitude du jeune garçon, lui proposent de rester à Green Gables.<br/>Ces enfants, qui grandiront dans la même maison, n'auront pas une relation reposante entre les jalousies des autres et les sentiments cachés de certains.<br/>Une réécriture d'Anne avec un "E" basée sur cet événement majeur.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilbert Blythe &amp; Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tu dois décider de ne jamais avoir une vie de regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Encore une nouvelle fic sur Awae, je sais ! Le Nanowrimo m'a boosté ! Espérons que j'arrive à finir toutes ces fics! En espérant que vous apprécierez, cela me démangeait d'écrire une fic sur Anne et Gilbert en saison 1, car c'est tellement rare.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Anne courait à travers les plaines enneigées, elle haletait, il fallait qu’elle se dépêche avant qu’il soit trop tard, elle devait foncer tête baissée sans jamais se retourner. C’était sans doute cela <em>vivre une vie sans regret </em>?</p><p>Avant cela, elle était bien décidée à tourner la page, et d’oublier Gilbert. Ce n’était pas de sa faute après tout, ce garçon stupide ne comprenait pas. Comment ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ce qu’elle essayait de faire ? Elle voulait juste partager son expérience d’orpheline, elle voulait juste le rassurer, lui dire qu’il pourrait sans doute mieux s’en sortir qu’elle. Peut-être bien qu’elle s’était un peu mal exprimée, peut-être bien qu’elle n’aurait pas dû minimiser la perte de son père. Mais elle n’avait jamais perdu quelqu’un qu’elle aimait, elle était un bébé lorsqu’elle avait perdu ses parents. Il y avait bien eu M. Hammond, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu’elle le regrettait beaucoup, car il lui avait fait subir tellement de choses.</p><p>Heureusement Gilbert n’aura jamais à être en famille d’accueil, il n’aura jamais à faire les corvées d’une famille entière et à s’occuper des enfants. Lui aurait le choix de vivre la vie qu’il souhaite, même de partir d’Avonlea s’il le voulait. Et s’il était déjà parti ? Cette pensée la fit courir encore plus vite, elle manqua même plusieurs fois de tomber dans la neige, tellement elle semblait ne plus contrôler ses jambes, elle volait presque sur cette neige.</p><p>Quand elle arriva enfin devant la demeure des Blythe, elle s’arrêta et souffla un grand coup, puis elle replaça ses tresses comme pour paraître détendue, comme si elle ne venait pas de courir depuis la maison des Barry.</p><p>Elle avança vers le porche et inspira encore une fois, elle leva finalement la main puis se mit à toquer à la vitre de la porte d’entrée.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Une fois fait, elle attendit plusieurs secondes, cela lui paraissait une éternité. Elle avait même eu le temps de penser qu’elle n’avait pas vraiment pu réfléchir à ce qu’elle pouvait dire à ce dernier. Elle n’avait même pas eu le temps de paniquer à ce sujet, que la porte s’ouvrit, Gilbert se tenait là devant elle. Elle remarqua aussitôt qu’il avait des bleus sur le visage, que lui était-il arrivé ? Il s’était battu ? Mais ce qu’elle constata surtout, c’est son air toujours mélancolique, il semblait triste et perdu. Et voir cette expression sur son visage, était un tel supplice pour elle, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ? Elle était censée détester Gilbert Blythe, alors pourquoi cela lui faisait tant de peine de le voir triste ?</p><p>Maintenant, elle serait même contente de revoir son sourire suffisant, il pourrait même faire son intéressant ou bien se croire plus malin qu’elle. Peu importe, elle ne voulait plus le voir malheureux.</p><p>« Gilbert. », Dit-elle haletante.</p><p>« Anne… Bonjour. », Répondit-il surpris.</p><p>« Je suis vraiment désolée de te déranger, mais…je-je voulais te dire que je te dois des excuses. », déclara la jeune rousse maladroitement.</p><p>Le jeune garçon se racla la gorge, « Hm. Non tu ne le dois pas. »</p><p>« Si. », rétorqua-t-elle fermement.</p><p> « C’est moi qui devrais m’excuser. »</p><p>« Non tu ne le dois pas ! »</p><p>« J’ai été impoli. »</p><p>« C’était ma faute. »</p><p>« Peut-on éviter de se disputer pour une fois ?», demanda le jeune garçon qui restait calme jusqu’à présent.</p><p>« Peux-tu éviter de mon contredire ? », répliqua-t-elle d’un ton ferme, ce qui fit sourire un peu celui-ci, « Gilbert… Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir été plus sensible à propos de ton père, et de ce que sa perte pouvait représenter pour toi. »</p><p>« De l’eau à couler sous les ponts. », répondit-il avec un petit sourire.</p><p>« J’étais incapable de le comprendre à ce moment-là, mais je pense que j’ai compris maintenant. », puis elle soupira, « Enfin bref. »</p><p>« Enfin bref. »</p><p>Les deux enfants se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un bref instant, comme si enfin ils étaient connectés.</p><p>« Je-je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. », dit la jeune fille interrompant l’échange de regards, elle s’apprêtait à partir.</p><p>« Tu ne me dérangeais pas. À vrai dire…Je peux t’inviter à entrer ? T’offrir une boisson ? », Demanda-t-il en faisant une petit grimace, redoutant un peu la réponse de cette dernière.</p><p>C’est ainsi qu’Anne comprit, que le jeune garçon devait se sentir désespérément seul, à qui avait-il bien pu parler durant ces derniers jours ?</p><p>Alors elle répondit avec un petit rire timide, « C’est vrai, j’ai un peu soif. »</p><p> </p><p>Quelques instants plus tard, les deux enfants étaient autour de la table de la cuisine, avec une tasse de thé chaud entre les mains.</p><p>Peu confiant le jeune brun déclara, « Je ne sais pas si je sais très bien faire le thé, mais… mon père ne s’en plaignait pas. »</p><p>« J’ai l’impression…que ce n’est si mal. », répondit-elle avec hésitation.</p><p>Celle-ci avait la vue sur le salon, et voyait qu’il y avait des draps blancs recouvrant les meubles, « Que comptes-tu faire ? Tu vas revenir à l’école ? »</p><p>« Comment le pourrais-je ? », rétorqua-t-il avec un petit ricanement nerveux, « Je suis seul maintenant, ça sera impossible de m’occuper de la ferme seul et de continuer à aller à l’école. Et puis… Je ne veux pas être fermier. »</p><p>« Mais, tu veux arrêter l’école ? », dit-elle inquiète.</p><p>« Pas vraiment. Je...Je ne sais juste pas quoi faire. », Avoua-t-il finalement avec une certaine douleur.</p><p>« Je suis sûre que Marilla et Matthew seraient heureux de t’aider. »</p><p>« Mais ce n’est pas à eux de m’aider. Je… je les ai vu ces derniers jours, ce sont vraiment des gens biens. Mais… Je ne pourrais jamais leur rendre la pareille, alors c’est exclu. »</p><p>« J’aimerais pourtant que tu reviennes à l’école, tu me manques. », lâcha-t-elle simplement, ne se rendant même pas compte de ce qu’elle venait de dire.</p><p>« Ah oui ? », demanda-t-il avec un léger petit sourire en coin.</p><p>Puis elle se rendit compte de ce qu’elle venait de dire, alors elle tenta de se corriger, « Je-je veux dire à l’école, tu me manques à l’école. Parce que je n’ai personne d’autre à qui me mesurer. »</p><p>« Veux-tu qu’on épelle des mots en souvenirs du bon vieux temps ? », demanda-t-il avec un sourire taquin.</p><p>La jeune fille ricana à la remarque de celui-ci, « Je te propose le mot… <em>trêve</em> ? », cette dernière tendit le bras vers le jeune garçon pour lui serrer la main.</p><p>Celui-ci fit de même, et lui serra la main tout en épelant, « T-R-E-V-E. Je pense que Moody se serait trompé sur ce mot. », Ce qui fit rire les deux enfants.</p><p>« C’est sûr ! », dit Anne en riant.</p><p>Quand Anne vit le jeune homme rire, elle pensa aussitôt que c’était la chose la plus satisfaisante de la journée, pourtant c’était un simple rire, mais il signifiait tant.</p><p>Puis elle se leva de sa chaise, « Je devrais y aller maintenant, mais… promets-moi si tu décides de partir, dis-le moi. », dit-elle soucieuse.</p><p>Le jeune garçon se leva à son tour, « Je- », mais celui-ci n’eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu’elle l’interrompit.</p><p>« …Mais si finalement tu décides de rester, s’il te plaît viens nous voir à Green Gables. », dit la jeune fille toujours aussi soucieuse.</p><p>Le jeune brun eut un sourire en coin, « Je le ferai. »</p><p>C’est ainsi qu’elle quitta alors la demeure, elle partit simplement en faisant un dernier signe de tête au jeune homme. Elle était soulagée d’avoir pu dire ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur, mais elle avait encore un poids terrible sur l’estomac. Pourquoi ressentait-elle cela ? Craignait-elle finalement que ce soit la dernière fois qu'elle verrait Gilbert Blythe ?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. À la croisée des chemins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Le lendemain à l’école, les préparatifs de Noël étaient à l’ordre du jour, il y avait la chorale des plus petits qui chantaient des chants de Noël en fond, tandis que le révérend s’était assoupi sur une chaise à côté du sapin décoré.</p><p>Anne était assise aux côtés de Moody, ils étaient en train de découper des flocons de neige en papier.</p><p>« On dit que chaque flocon de neige est unique. J’espère que c’est vrai. C’est réconfortant non ? », Déclara la jeune rousse pendant que le jeune garçon écoutait les dires de cette dernière avec le sourire.</p><p>
  
</p><p>De l’autre côté de la classe, Josie échangeait des commérages avec les autres filles, « Le directeur de la banque qui se trouve être mon oncle, nous a dit que les Cuthbert étaient pauvres. », déclara-t-elle avec un petit sourire mesquin.</p><p>Anne qui n’entendait rien de tout ceci, continuait son monologue en s’adressant à Moody, « J’ai entendu dire que la neige était un signe du pardon du Seigneur…Parce qu’il rend la terre belle en la recouvrant d’un manteau blanc. »</p><p>« Anne est pauvre ? », s’exclama Diana à l’autre bout de la classe.</p><p>« Mais qu’entends-tu par pauvre ? », demanda Jane qui se trouvait à côté de la jeune brune.</p><p>« Pauvre comme un vieillard sans le sou qui ne comprend rien aux finances. », répondit Josie qui se réjouissait un peu trop de ce qu’elle racontait.</p><p>La jeune rouquine fut alertée par les dires de cette dernière, elle tourna la tête vers elle.</p><p>« Ce n’est pas très gentil. », rétorqua Ruby qui était à côté de la grande blonde.</p><p>Moody qui lui ne prêtait pas attention aux bavardages du groupe de filles, continuait de discuter avec Anne, « La neige annonce Noël et j’adore Noël, pas toi ? »</p><p>« Je ne sais pas trop, mais je verrai bien. », répondit la jeune rousse.</p><p>« Vous ne fêtiez pas Noël à l’orphelinat ? », demanda-t-il un peu embarrassé de poser cette question.</p><p>« Ce n’était pas très festif  à vrai dire. J’ignore pourquoi le père Noël ne visitait pas l’orphelinat, par peur de la gérante sûrement. », Rétorqua Anne.</p><p>Soudain, Anne fut à nouveau alertée par la discussion des filles, elle entendit Diana s’exclamer en s’adressant à Josie, « Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?! C’est impossible.»</p><p>« Les Cuthbert ont dû hypothéquer leur ferme, c’est d’une tristesse… », Répondit la grande blonde avec le sourire, qui n’avait pas du tout l’air d’être compatissante.</p><p>C’en était trop pour la rouquine, quand elle entendit ceci, elle se leva de son bureau, et se dirigea vers les filles, « Josie Pye, retire ce que tu viens de dire ! »</p><p>« Pourquoi tu t’énerves ? Je n’ai fait que dire la vérité, tu es pauvre. », Rétorqua la jeune blonde.</p><p>Anne ne voulait pas en croire un mot, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. L’expression faussement innocente de Josie n’aidait pas du tout la jeune fille à se calmer.</p><p>« Tu n’étais pas au courant ? Tu sais s’ils vont te garder chez eux au moins ? », Ajouta la jeune fille qui feignait l’inquiétude.</p><p>« Me garder ? », répéta la jeune rousse, qui sentait comme une angoisse remontée, lui rappelant des souvenirs pas si éloignés. Marilla ne pouvait pas encore la renvoyer, elle le ferait ?</p><p>Au même moment la directrice de la chorale appela toute la classe pour qu’ils puissent venir chanter ensemble. Anne qui n’était définitivement plus dans l’ambiance de Noël, suivit les autres élèves avec peine pour chanter leur chant de Noël.</p><p>À peine qu’ils avaient commencé à chanter, Anne décida de s’enfuir de l’école pour rentrer à Green Gables. Elle devait savoir à tout prix si c’était vrai, il était impossible pour elle de continuer à chanter des chants de Noël dans ces conditions.</p><p>Diana se précipita pour la rejoindre, elle savait très bien pourquoi son amie s’était enfuie ainsi.</p><p> </p><p>Plus tard, elles étaient en chemin, la jeune rousse marchait très vite, il fallait qu’elle ait des réponses le plus rapidement possible.</p><p>« Tu es sûre que ça va, Anne ? Tu devrais ralentir un peu. », Demanda la jeune brune inquiète et qui éprouvait de la difficulté à la suivre.</p><p>« Je dois rentrer chez moi Diana ! Je ne peux pas le croire ! »</p><p>« Et tu as raison, c’est sans doute un mensonge. Josie Pye est une vraie peste. Elle n’avait aucun droit de dire ces sottises à ton sujet.», s’insurgea Diana.</p><p>Anne continuait d’angoisser, « Ma première famille…Ma première maison… »</p><p>La jeune brune prit la main de son amie, « Ils ne te renverront pas, tu as signé leur bible. »</p><p>« On ne peut pas perdre Green Gables, il en est hors de question. », affirma la jeune rousse.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quand Anne arriva finalement à Green Gables, elle inspira un grand coup avant de rentrer dans la demeure. Mais des voix qui haussaient le ton l’arrêta, car en effet elle surprit Matthew et Marilla en train de se disputer. Elle resta figée devant la porte d’entrée sans oser entrer, à simplement espionner la conversation.</p><p>
  
</p><p>« C’est aussi ma maison, et ainsi que celle d’Anne ! », Marilla paraissait vraiment en colère.</p><p>« Je ne voulais pas parler de tout ça. », rétorqua Matthew.</p><p>« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? N’ai-je pas le droit moi aussi de décider de notre avenir et de celui de Anne ?», demanda la sœur aînée qui s’emportait de plus en plus.</p><p>Anne qui était concentrée sur ce qui se disait dans la maison, fut soudain alertée par une voix de jeune garçon.</p><p>« Anne ? »</p><p>Elle se retourna, et c’est ainsi qu’elle vit Gilbert, une casquette enfoncé sur la tête et un baluchon à la main. Alors il l’avait écouté, il était venu demander de l’aide aux Cuthbert ?</p><p>« Gilbert…Je… », La jeune fille était maladroite, elle ne s’attendait pas du tout à la venue du jeune homme, surtout durant un moment pareil.</p><p>« Tu écoutes aux portes ? », demanda le jeune brun d’un air amusé.</p><p>« Eh bien…c’est que-», la jeune rousse n’a même pas eu le temps de se justifier, que les haussements de tons de Matthew et Marilla l’avaient interrompu.</p><p>Gilbert se rendit compte alors d’après l’expression de la jeune fille, que quelque chose n’allait pas.</p><p> </p><p>Les Cuthbert étaient à présent dans le salon, Matthew tentait toujours de s’expliquer, ou plutôt de convaincre Marilla, il voulait qu’elle comprenne, il pensait avoir fait ce qui était juste. Mais celle-ci n’était pas du tout d’accord, son frère en faisait trop, beaucoup trop, il ne pouvait pas travailler encore plus dur.</p><p> </p><p>Les deux enfants qui étaient toujours à l’extérieur de la maison, entendirent tout à coup Marilla s’exclamer.</p><p>« Matthew ? Matthew !! »</p><p>Alors sans attendre, Anne et Gilbert se précipitèrent dans la maison, « Matthew ?! », hurla la jeune fille à son tour.</p><p>« Que se passe-t-il ? », demanda-t-elle, elle était à présent agenouillée aux côtés du vieil homme, elle et Marilla le touchaient en essayant de savoir ce qu’il avait. Quant à Gilbert il se tenait en arrière à regarder la scène avec inquiétude.</p><p>« Je n’en sais rien. », répondit Marilla tout aussi perdue.</p><p>« Je-je vais chercher un médecin ! », s’exclama Gilbert tout en se précipitant en dehors de la maison.</p><p>Et c’est ainsi qu’elles restèrent aux côtés du vieil homme en attendant la venue du médecin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quelques heures plus tard, le médecin venait de partir de Green Gables, il s’avéra que Matthew avait fait un malaise cardiaque, et il avait eu beaucoup de chance de s’en sortir d’après le médecin. Il avait à présent besoin de repos, il devait rester alité.</p><p>Le médecin avait également déclaré que le vieil homme ne devrait plus travailler pendant des mois, ainsi que d’éviter toute forme de stress.</p><p>Marilla était resté un peu au chevet du vieil homme, pendant que Gilbert et Anne étaient à présent sur le porche après le départ du médecin, ils étaient assis l’un à côté de l’autre.</p><p>« J’aimerais avoir la possibilité de faire quelque chose pour vous aider. », déclara le jeune garçon.</p><p>« Nous pouvons juste prier pour Matthew. », rétorqua la jeune rousse, plus inquiète que jamais, « Alors… tu as décidé de partir ? », demanda-t-elle avec une légère appréhension.</p><p>« Oui, c’est ce que j’étais venu te dire, tu me l’avais fait promettre après tout. », répondit-il avec un petit sourire.</p><p>Anne roula des yeux, et parvint à esquisser un petit sourire, malgré l’immense déception qu’elle ressentait suite à cette révélation, « Alors… tu pars pour Charlottetown demain c’est bien ça ? »</p><p>« J’étais censé partir aujourd’hui, mais maintenant il est trop tard. Donc je suppose que oui. »</p><p>Tout à coup, ils furent interrompus par Marilla, qui arriva sur le porche à son tour, « Gilbert, je te remercie encore d’avoir couru chercher le médecin. »</p><p>« C’était normal, Miss Cuthbert. », répondit-il courtoisement.</p><p>« Etant donné qu’il fait nuit maintenant, reste dormir ici tu veux bien ? »</p><p>« Je…je vous remercie, mais je pouvais passer la nuit chez moi. »</p><p>« Certainement pas. Et de plus j’ai commencé à préparer le dîner »</p><p>Le jeune homme était touché par la gentillesse de la vieille femme, « Je-je ne sais pas quoi dire, c’est vraiment très gentil à vous, Miss Cuthbert. »</p><p>Marilla hocha simplement la tête et répondit avec le sourire, « C’est tout à fait normal aussi. », puis elle rentra à nouveau dans la maison.</p><p> </p><p>Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois installés dans la cuisine pour souper, Matthew quant à lui se reposait toujours dans sa chambre.</p><p>« Es-tu sûr de vouloir partir ? », demanda Marilla inquiète en regardant Gilbert.</p><p>« Eh bien… Je n’ai plus grand-chose qui me retient ici. », Répondit-il tristement.</p><p>« Bien sûr voyager et voir le monde est une chose qu’approuverait ton père. Mais n’est-il pas trop tôt pour le faire ? Tu n’as même pas pu finir tes classes. »</p><p>Anne qui était sur le côté, ne faisait qu’écouter la conversation jusqu’à présent. Que pouvait-elle dire de plus après tout ? Cette décision lui appartenait, elle ne pouvait rien ajouter de plus.</p><p>« Je ne peux pas continuer l’école, et puis pourquoi faire, après ça ? Je ne veux pas être fermier, il n’y a plus rien pour moi ici. »</p><p>« Il y a Green Gables. », intervint la jeune rousse tout à coup, ces mots étaient sortis de nulle part. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent à la seconde où elle se rendit compte de ce qu’elle venait de dire. Elle sentit immédiatement le regard de Marilla et de Gilbert sur elle, ils la regardaient avec une certaine confusion. Alors se sentant horriblement mal à l’aise, elle sortit de table.</p><p>« Je-je vais me coucher, je suis fatiguée. », dit-elle maladroitement en se levant.</p><p>La vieille femme et le jeune garçon se retrouvèrent tous les deux à table, ils s’échangèrent des regards remplis d’une certaine incompréhension, il n’y avait qu’Anne pour leur faire ressentir cela.</p><p>Mais Marilla décida finalement de reprendre ce que la jeune fille avait sans doute voulu dire, « Je crois qu’en effet tu serais plus que bienvenu ici. Mais avec les problèmes que nous avons aujourd’hui, nous serrons tous forcés de travailler dur si nous voulons garder Green Gables. Tu pourrais aussi finir tes classes, ainsi que réfléchir à ce que tu veux faire après ça ? »</p><p>« Je…Je ne sais pas quoi dire Miss Cuthbert. Votre offre est tellement généreuse, mais en ce moment vous n’avez certainement pas besoin d’une charge en plus. »</p><p>« Qui te dis que tu serais une charge ? Tu nous serais surtout utile. Vois plutôt ceci comme un échange de bons procédés. Tu serais pensionnaire à Green Gables, tu pourrais continuer l’école si tu le souhaites, et en échange tu nous aiderais avec le champ et les récoltes durant ton temps libre ? »</p><p>« C'est-à-dire que… »</p><p>« Je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais ça serait temporaire, le temps que tu finisses tes classes. Ensuite libre à toi de voyager et voir qui tu veux être ? »</p><p>« Je vous remercie vraiment. Je-je vais y réfléchir. »</p><p>« La nuit porte conseil. », déclara-t-elle avec un petit sourire.</p><p>Ce qui fit également sourire ce dernier, finalement il y avait peut-être bien plus de possibilités qu’il ne l’avait pensé jusqu’à présent.</p><p> </p><p>Une heure plus tard le jeune homme était installé dans une chambre d’invité, il était couché dans son lit, les deux mains derrière la tête. Il allait en effet passer une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir. Quelle serait la meilleure chose pour lui ? Voir d’autres horizons, ou bien rester à Avonlea et avoir l’impression d’être dans une prison. Mais si c’était pour rester à Green Gables, peut-être que ça serait différent, peut-être que les choses seraient moins dures à supporter ? Les Cuthbert étaient tellement gentils, ils avaient clairement besoin d’aide, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre la décision de rester seulement pour cette raison.</p><p>En parallèle, Marilla était installée à la table de la cuisine, éclairée simplement par la lumière d’une lampe. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ils étaient à présent ruinés, et maintenant Matthew ne pourrait plus travailler. Alors elle essayait tant bien que mal de déchiffrer les comptes, malheureusement elle ne semblait pas tout comprendre.</p><p>Soudain Anne descendit dans la cuisine, apparemment ne parvenant pas à dormir, se faisant beaucoup trop de souci.</p><p>« Tu devrais dormir », dit Marilla.</p><p>« Oui, tout comme toi. », cette dernière se dirigea vers la vieille femme et s’installa à ses côtés, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.</p><p>« J’aimerais être douée avec les chiffres. », déclara la femme au chignon.</p><p>Ce qui fit sourire la jeune rousse, car elle se dit qu’en cet instant elle serait peut être utile à quelque chose. Elle commença alors à lire les papiers et sans attendre elle s’exécuta et effectua une opération.</p><p>« Je crois que Matthew comptait percevoir cette somme grâce au nouveau champ qu’il a acquis, ainsi qu’avec les récoltes de pommes de terre. », expliqua la jeune fille.</p><p>« J’ai besoin d’aller à la banque, j’ai besoin de tout comprendre. », rétorqua la vieille femme.</p><p>« Je viendrai avec toi…même si vous ne comptez pas me garder. », déclara la rouquine qui semblait peinée en disant cela.</p><p>« Comment ça ne pas te garder ? Tu es une Cuthbert pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Tu es coincée avec nous. », Répondit-elle avec le sourire, "Et ce n’est pas la peine de m’accompagner."</p><p>Anne eut les larmes aux yeux en entendant Marilla dire ces mots, ils signifiaient tant. Alors elle essuya les larmes qui ne demandaient qu’à couler le long de ses joues, « Oh si, Marilla c’est la peine, je t’assure. Je sais que d’expérience lorsque l’on est sous le choc, c’est dur d’entendre ce que l’on nous dit. C’est comme si on nous parlait de très loin ou sous l’eau.»</p><p> </p><p>Demain sera une journée chargée, mais qui sait, peut-être que de grandes décisions seraient prises, et que de grands changements s’en suivraient.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette histoire, j'aime bien en discuter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. La vie prend un chemin insoupçonné</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Le lendemain matin, Anne et Marilla se préparaient à partir à la banque de Carmody. La jeune rousse alla déposée un baiser sur la joue de Matthew, tandis que sa sœur ainée se tenait debout à les regarder avec une certaine tristesse. Gilbert était également présent, il s’était proposé pour surveiller le vieil homme durant leur absence.</p><p>« Merci encore Gilbert de t’être proposé pour t’occuper de Matthew. », dit la femme au chignon.</p><p>« Je ferais de mon mieux. », répondit le jeune garçon. En effet ce dernier était un peu trop habitué à ce genre de situation. Son père avait été malade si longtemps, que c’était une habitude pour lui. Et voir Matthew dans cet état lui ravivait des souvenirs douloureux.</p><p> </p><p>Quelques heures plus tard, Marilla et Anne étaient arrivées à Carmody, elles étaient à présent à la banque, installées toutes les deux dans le bureau du banquier.</p><p>« Tout ceci est on ne peut plus irrégulier, où se trouve M. Cuthbert ? », demanda le banquier qui semblait lire les comptes.</p><p>« Il est souffrant. Je-je le crains. Je suis venue de sa part justement. », répondit la vieille femme qui ne semblait pas familière avec l’environnement.</p><p>« On ne peut plus irrégulier… », Ajouta le vieil homme.</p><p>« Mon frère a fait une crise cardiaque. Il lui faudra des mois avant d’être en pleine santé. », Expliqua-t-elle avec tristesse. La jeune rousse qui était assise à ses côtés restait silencieuse mais très attentive à la conversation.</p><p>
  
</p><p>« C’est une bien triste nouvelle ! », rétorqua le banquier.</p><p>« En effet. Je…Nous sommes…Matthew et moi nous nous interrogions sur les termes de son prêt et sur l’éventualité d’en étendre les paiements. »</p><p>« Les termes de ce prêt sont très clairs. M. Cuthbert représente notre investissement. »</p><p>« Voilà pourquoi j’espérais renégocier… étant donné les circonstances. »</p><p>« Vous n’avez pas l’air de comprendre. À l’heure actuelle ce prêt représente un risque. Je m’en vois dans l’obligation d’appliquer cette clause. Juste ici. La clause de rétractation.», déclara-t-il tout en pointant du doigt la clause du contrat.</p><p>« Rétractation ? », la femme au chignon semblait plus confuse que jamais, alors elle jeta un œil à la jeune fille qui était à ses côtés.</p><p>« Qu’est-ce que cela signifie ? », demanda Anne voyant l’appel à l’aide dans les yeux de Marilla.</p><p>Le banquier commençait à perdre patience, il soupira, « Comme je l’ai dit, M. Cuthbert était notre investissement. S’il n’est pas apte à exploiter ses terres, nous devrons récupérer l’argent d’ici la fin du mois. Je regrette, mais si aucun retour sur investissement n’est possible, l’argent doit être remboursé ou la propriété, saisie. Tel que le stipule le contrat. »</p><p>La jeune rousse et la vieille femme se regardèrent, elles étaient plus soucieuses que jamais, et semblaient sous le choc.</p><p> </p><p>Pendant ce temps à Green Gables, Gilbert bouquinait un livre qu’il avait trouvé dans la maison, c’était <em>L’île Mystérieuse de Jules Verne, </em>quand il prit le livre qui était posé dans un fauteuil dans le salon, il ne put s’empêcher de penser qu'Anne était sans doute en train de lire ce livre.</p><p>Matthew était toujours alité, alors le jeune homme allait le voir de temps en temps, pour voir si tout allait bien, mais il semblait être à chaque fois dans un sommeil profond. Quand il se leva du fauteuil où il était en train de lire pour aller encore une fois rendre visite au vieil homme, il prit cette fois le livre avec lui.</p><p>Il ouvrit doucement la porte, et vit que l’homme à la santé fragile était éveillé.</p><p>« Oh, Gilbert. », dit Matthew qui semblait être surpris de voir le jeune brun.</p><p>« Bonjour M. Cuthbert. Vous allez bien ? »</p><p>« Je… je ne savais pas que tu étais ici. », fit le vieil homme avec une voix faible.</p><p>Gilbert pénétra un peu plus dans la chambre et répondit, « C'est-à-dire que… en réalité je suis ici depuis hier, j’étais là quand… »</p><p>« Je vois, c’est bien aimable à toi d’être resté. Mais où sont Marilla et Anne ? »</p><p>« Elles sont parties à Carmody, Marilla devait s’entretenir avec le banquier. Mais nous ne devrions pas parler de ça, pensez d’abord à vous reposer. Il vaut mieux éviter toutes sortes d’inquiétudes. »</p><p>Le vieil homme hocha simplement la tête, puis il ajouta, « Tiens, que lis-tu ? »</p><p>« Oh, c’est un livre qui traînait dans le salon, désolé je me suis permis de l’emprunter en attendant. »</p><p>« Ce…ce n’est rien. Tu as bien fait, et puis c’est le livre d’Anne. Elle serait heureuse que ce livre soit lu bien au contraire. »</p><p>Gilbert acquiesça simplement de la tête, puis Matthew dit, « Peux-tu approcher, je voulais te dire une chose... »</p><p>Le jeune brun s’avança et s’installa sur une chaise à côté du vieil homme.</p><p>« …je voulais te dire, je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t’aider comme je te l’avais promis. »</p><p>« Oh… ce n’est rien, M. Cuthbert, ne vous en faites vraiment pas pour ça. Et de toute façon, je n’avais pas prévu de rester à Avonlea. »</p><p>« Et tu arrêterais l’école ? », fit le vieil homme soucieux.</p><p>Le jeune homme eut un petit ricanement gêné, « Vous êtes beaucoup à me demander ça. Comme je l’ai déjà dit, plus rien ne me retient ici. Et je dois travailler maintenant.»</p><p>Matthew soupira, « La vie… la vie n’est pas toujours juste, mais tu es un bon élève, voire un très bon élève d’après ce que j’ai cru comprendre. Tu donnes du fil à retordre à une certaine jeune fille, et dieu sait qu’elle est déjà plus intelligente que nous tous. », Il toussa puis poursuivit, «…Alors, non. Tu ne devrais pas abandonné l’école. Si jamais tu as l’opportunité de continuer, considère cette chance. Tu ne veux pas être fermier, mais il faut te donner les moyens de devenir autre chose. Et qu’importe ce que tu auras envie de devenir. »</p><p>« Merci M. Cuthbert, ce sont des paroles censées mais-»</p><p>Le vieil homme ne laissa pas terminé sa phrase, « Sache que nous sommes toujours là pour t’épauler, si Marilla était d’accord peut être que-»</p><p>« Oh je sais ce que vous allez dire, mais Marilla me l’a proposé hier. Et je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre, à part merci. »</p><p>« Je sais que ce ne serait pas l’idéal pour toi, mais si rester ici peut te permettre de finir tes classes… »</p><p>« Cette offre est plus que généreuse, M. Cuthbert. J’y réfléchis… vraiment. »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quelques heures plus tard, Anne et Marilla rentraient de Carmody, quand elles entrèrent dans la maison, elle découvrit non pas Gilbert mais Rachel Lynde, qui se tenait là dans la cuisine.</p><p>« Oh, Rachel, vous êtes ici ? »</p><p>« Eh bien, je passais vous faire ma visite habituelle, quand j’ai aperçu le jeune Blythe ici. Bonté divine Marilla ! Quand comptez-vous me mettre au courant de toute la situation ? »</p><p>« Tout s’est passé si vite Rachel… », Elle souffla et au bord du malaise s’installa sur une chaise autour de la table de la cuisine.</p><p>Sa vieille amie se précipita pour s’installer à ses côtés et lui prit la main, « N’hésitez jamais à demander de l’aide quand vous en avez besoin. Qu’est-ce que vous a dit la banque ? »</p><p>Anne qui était aussi présente, s’installa à son tour, autour de la table, regarda la femme au chignon avec une profonde tristesse.</p><p>Marilla avait un air dévasté, puis elle finit par répondre, « Tout est fini pour nous. Nous sommes ruinés. Nous allons perdre la ferme. Nous allons perdre Green Gables. »</p><p>« Il n’y a vraiment rien à faire ? », demanda Rachel.</p><p>« Eh bien, notre unique espoir serait de réunir la somme du prêt d’une manière ou d’une autre. »</p><p>« Nous devons essayer. », intervint Anne.</p><p>« Tous nos objets de valeur devront être vendus et ce au plus vite. Pour une bien maigre somme.», continua Marilla.</p><p>« Je vais rallier les troupes en ville, je suis sûre que certains voudront contribuer. », déclara sa vieille amie.</p><p>« Non ! », interrompit la femme au chignon abruptement, « Je n’accepterais pas qu’on nous fasse la charité.» </p><p>« Mais- »</p><p>« Je m’y oppose fermement. C’est ma décision, Rachel, je ne veux rien entendre. Les Cuthbert n’accepteront pas l’aumône et ne le feront jamais.»</p><p>Anne fixait Marilla lorsqu’elle l’entendit dire ceci. Elle semblait si déchirée, pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas accepter l’aide des gens ? Étais-ce une mauvaise chose ?</p><p>Soudain une voix de jeune garçon se fit entendre, « Miss Cuthbert, je ne sais pas si votre proposition tient toujours. Mais… j’aimerais l’accepter. Je veux dire, aider avec vos cultures pendant que je poursuis mes classes. »</p><p>En effet, Gilbert venait d’entrer dans la cuisine, il sortait de la chambre de Matthew. La jeune rousse fut choquée en entendant cela, Marilla lui avait proposé de travailler ici ?</p><p>« Oh Gilbert, je te remercie vraiment, mais si tu acceptes à cause de ce que je viens de dire… »</p><p>« Non, comme vous l’avez si bien dit hier, c’est un échange de bons procédés. Vous m’offrez le gîte et le couvert, vous me permettez de finir mes classes, et moi je vous rembourse en vous aidant. »</p><p>Marilla se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le jeune garçon, elle lui mit la main sur l’épaule. « Merci vraiment, tu n’imagines pas à quel point cela nous aidera. Je suis contente que tu aies décidé de continuer l’école.»</p><p>Anne n’en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles, alors Gilbert allait aider à Green Gables, il ne part finalement pas à Charlottetown? Mais surtout, il va continuer l’école et vivre ici ? Elle était heureuse pour lui, mais en même temps, elle ne savait pas quoi en penser, il y avait quelque chose qui la gênait dans cette annonce.</p><p>Marilla se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre de la cuisine pour regarder Jerry qui semblait nourrir le bétail, puis elle déclara,« Quoiqu’il en soit… nous vendrons nos vaches aux Barry. », puis elle soupira, « Nous ne pouvons pas garder Jerry. », Puis elle s’éloigna de la fenêtre pour se diriger vers la porte menant dehors, « Autant ne pas perdre de temps pour le lui dire. »</p><p>Rachel se tenait derrière Anne à présent, lui mettant une main sur l’épaule, car elle sentait bien que la fillette était bouleversée par l’annonce de Marilla. Quant à Gilbert il avait également un air peiné sur le visage. Décidemment, bien des malheurs se produisaient à Avonlea ces derniers jours.</p><p>Au moment où la femme au chignon ferma la porte derrière elle, la jeune rousse se précipita à la vitre de la porte pour observer le pauvre Jerry apprendre la nouvelle. Rachel et Gilbert regardèrent la jeune fille, et tout comme elle, ils se sentaient impuissants.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Plus tard dans la soirée, le salon était éclairé par de nombreuses bougies, tandis que Marilla faisait du tri dans les affaires qu’elle désirait mettre en gage demain. Anne était assise sur un fauteuil et était totalement fascinée par les objets qui l’entouraient.</p><p>« Voir tout cela réunis, donne l’impression d’une collection de trésors. », déclara la jeune rousse qui semblait émerveillée.</p><p>« Ce ne sont que des objets. Matthew dit que le préteur sur gage de Charlottetown en achète de toutes sortes. Espérons qu’il ait raison.», rétorqua Marilla.</p><p>« Je suis ravie de revoir Miss Josephine et de passer la nuit dans l’une de ses chambres d’hôte. D’après Diana, le presbytère est d’une grande élégance. Oh, Marilla… J’aimerais tant avoir quelque chose de valeur à vendre. », Déclara la jeune rousse, qui tout à coup se redressa, une idée lui vint. Elle quitta la pièce à toute vitesse. Marilla la regarda partir confuse.</p><p>Au moment où Anne s’apprêtait à grimper les escaliers, elle croisa Gilbert, qui descendait des marches, il portait une malle que la vieille femme avait réclamée. Alors la jeune fille s’arrêta dans sa hâte, « Oh Gilbert, je…j’allais juste… », Celle-ci ne savait plus comment réagir lorsque le jeune garçon était dans les parages, spécialement depuis qu’il avait annoncé qu’il acceptait l’offre de Marilla. Pourquoi se sentait-elle autant gênée qu’il soit à Green Gables ? Bien sûr, ils avaient fait la trêve, mais elle n’arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi cette nouvelle situation la rendait mal à l’aise.</p><p>Le jeune brun ne put s’empêcher de sourire en voyant celle-ci, « Ca serait bête que je tombe avec tout ça.. », dit-il en montrant des yeux la malle qu’il tenait.</p><p>« Oh…oui. », répondit-elle embarrassée.</p><p>Une fois qu’il était arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, la jeune fille se précipita à l’étage, elle se dirigea ensuite dans sa chambre.</p><p> </p><p>Au même instant, Gilbert arrivait avec la malle dans le salon. Marilla, quant à elle, était assise sur le divan, elle regardait sa précieuse broche, puis avec déchirement elle l’emballa dans un morceau de tissu. Le jeune garçon observa la femme au chignon avec tristesse.</p><p>« Miss Cuthbert, vous savez… j’aurais sans doute pu ramener des choses de chez moi. », dit le jeune brun en déposant la malle sur le sol.</p><p>« Il n’en est pas question ! », répondit la vieille femme fermement.</p><p>Tout à coup, Anne fit à nouveau son apparition dans le salon, elle tenait la robe que Matthew lui avait offerte, « Nous pouvons la rendre au magasin. », dit-elle avec le sourire.</p><p>« Non, ça ne sera pas… », Répondit Marilla qui ressentait une terrible douleur en voyant la jeune fille qui voulait sacrifier ce qu’elle avait de plus chère.</p><p>« C’est un effort de famille. », continue à dire Anne avec le sourire.</p><p>« Anne…viens ici. », dit la vieille femme en tapotant le divan, lui indiquant de s’asseoir.</p><p>Celle-ci déposa alors sa robe sur le dossier du fauteuil, et s’approcha de Marilla. Gilbert qui avait été témoin de la scène, sentit qu’il ne devait pas rester, alors il se retira du salon, et déclara simplement, « Je…je vais me coucher alors. Bonne nuit. »</p><p>« Bonne nuit Gilbert, Et merci. », répondit la vieille femme. La jeune rousse hocha simplement la tête vers le jeune garçon.</p><p>La femme au chignon put reprendre sa conversation avec la jeune fille, maintenant qu’elles étaient seules, et qu’elle était assise à ses côtés.</p><p>« Matthew n’est pas… Je ne peux pas me permettre de partir. Je dois rester à la maison. »</p><p>Anne inspira un grand coup avant de répondre, « J’irai toute seule, Marilla. Je saurais m’en sortir. Je suis une voyageuse aguerrie, et je serais rentrée avant que tu le saches. »</p><p>« J’ai dit à Jerry et Gilbert de t’accompagner. », répondit Marilla.</p><p>« Quoi ?! », rétorqua la jeune fille spontanément, « Non, je-je m’en sortirais seule. Je n’ai pas besoin de compagnie. Et puis Jerry et Gilbert…vraiment ? Tu me crois à ce point incapable, Marilla ? », Demanda la rouquine désespérément.</p><p>« Ce n’est pas ça. Ils seront là pour te protéger et t’aider. »</p><p>« Mais c’est l’occasion par excellence d’un vrai voyage d’héroïne ! »</p><p>« Tu n’iras pas seule. Inutile d’en discuter. Jerry prendra son salaire sur la vente du cheval de trait. Puis Gilbert t’accompagnera chez le préteur sur gage, il mettra aux enchères nos biens. »</p><p>« C’est… c’est parce que je suis fille ? Tu me crois toujours moins capable qu’eux ? Pourquoi je vais même à Charlottetown si je- »</p><p>La femme au chignon l’interrompit d’un ton ferme, « Je ne t’écouterais pas continuer à protester. Tu es une jeune fille qui rêve d’aventure. Mais tu devrais savoir que dans toutes aventures, on rencontre quelques dangers. Et si jamais des hommes en avaient après ton argent en sortant du préteur sur gage. Que ferais-tu, toute seule ? Et pour te répondre, tu y vas car tu es la seule à connaître la tante de Diana. »</p><p>Anne resta alors muette, on ne pouvait plus raisonner Marilla, et peut-être qu’il valait mieux ne plus la contrarier, elle avait déjà assez de soucis ces derniers jours. Alors la jeune fille inspira fortement et hocha la tête. Même si elle regrettait déjà de ne pas vivre une aventure solitaire demain, elle ferait cet effort pour Marilla.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Les plus grandes aventures ne sont pas celles que l'on imagine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Il était tôt ce matin là, Anne, Jerry et Gilbert, étaient dehors devant la maison, ils chargeaient les différents biens dans le traîneau.</p><p>La jeune rousse n’arrêtait pas de soupirer, puis elle finit par dire tout en plaçant une boîte à l’arrière du véhicule, « C’est seulement parce que cela rassure Marilla que j’accepte que vous m’accompagniez. Mais je n’ai absolument pas besoin de vous deux, je suis largement capable d’y aller seule. »</p><p>Jerry se mit à ricaner, tandis que Gilbert la regarda avec un petit sourire, se retenant de rire.</p><p>« Il n’y a rien de drôle, Jerry. J’ai voyagé seule de nombreuses fois, et jamais un incident ne s’est produit. Jamais. »</p><p>« Tu as été chanceuse. », répondit Jerry nonchalamment.</p><p>« J’ai été maligne. », rétorqua Anne qui regardait le jeune garçon d’un mauvais œil.</p><p>« Maligne et chanceuse, alors. », dit le jeune garçon toujours sur le même ton.</p><p>Gilbert semblait toujours amusé par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire.</p><p>Jerry remarqua le sourire du jeune homme, alors il déclara, « Même Gilbert est d’accord. »</p><p>« Oh non je-», tenta de réagir Gilbert.</p><p>« Reconnaissez au moins que je n’ai pas besoin de vous deux. », insista-t-elle encore une fois d’un ton ferme.</p><p>« Rappelle-moi la dernière fois que tu as conduit un traîneau ? », demanda Jerry sarcastiquement, puis il ajouta, « Ou vendu un cheval ? Mettre en gage des biens ? »</p><p>Anne ne sut quoi répondre.</p><p>Tout à coup, le jeune garçon aux boucles brunes déclara, « Je crois, qu’il marque un point, voire deux… »</p><p>Ce qui fit immédiatement soupirer la jeune fille, puis elle fixa Gilbert, « Oh, je ne savais pas que tu étais un expert en mise en gage de biens… », Marmonna-t-elle tout en s’installant dans le traîneau.</p><p>Au même moment, Gilbert et Jerry s’échangèrent des regards, l’un était un brin amusé et l’autre était juste épuisé du comportement de la rouquine.</p><p>Lorsque les garçons s’apprêtaient à monter à leur tour dans le traîneau, une voix de jeune fille se fit entendre.</p><p>« Anne ! »</p><p>« Diana ! Qu’est ce que tu fais ici ? », Demanda Anne qui ne s’attendait pas à voir son amie aujourd’hui, elle descendit alors du traîneau, et se dirigea vers celle-ci. La jeune brune quant à elle arrivait en courant, elle était essoufflée.</p><p>Mais son amie fut figée lorsqu’elle aperçut Gilbert, elle fit signe à la rouquine de s’approcher de plus près et chuchota, « Qu’est-ce que Gilbert fait encore chez toi ? »</p><p>« Je…je t’expliquerai plus tard… », Rétorqua la jeune fille en chuchotant à son tour.</p><p>« Il semble que je sois arrivée à temps en tout cas. Je t’ai apporté ça à vendre. », Dit la jeune brune en parlant à nouveau normalement, tout en montrant ses objets qui étaient dans un petit sac en tissu, elle lui montra une jolie brosse.</p><p>« Tu es sûre de toi ? », s’inquiéta son amie.</p><p>« Bien sûr, enfin ! », dit-elle</p><p>Puis les deux amies se prirent dans les bras, tout en souriant, « Merci ! », dit la jeune rousse.</p><p>Au même instant, Marilla sortait de la maison pour les rejoindre et dire au revoir aux enfants. La jeune fille se précipita alors pour mettre les objets de Diana dans le traîneau, pour éviter que la femme au chignon ne le remarque.</p><p>« Bonjour, Diana. », dit la vieille femme.</p><p>« Bonjour, Miss Cuthbert. », répondit courtoisement la jeune brune, « Je suis venue dire au revoir. »</p><p>Marilla donna un panier de provision à Anne et dit, « Veillez à arriver chez Miss Barry avant la nuit. Soyez prudent. »</p><p>« Nous le serons. Dis à Matthew de ne pas s’inquiéter. », La jeune fille sourit, puis déposa un baiser sur la joue de la vieille femme, « Tout ira très bien. Tu verras. »</p><p>Puis elle se dirigea vers le traîneau pour grimper à bord, mais elle vit Gilbert et Jerry assis côte à côte, « Où suis-je censée m’installer ? »</p><p>« Eh bien, soit on se serre, soit… », Jerry jeta un coup d’œil à l’arrière du traîneau en disant cela.</p><p>« Oh, non-non-non! Il-il n’en est pas question ! »,  balbutia la jeune fille, « D’abord, pourquoi est-ce que c’est toi qui prend les rênes ? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas à l’arrière toi ?! »</p><p>« On va se relayer avec Gilbert, je commence à prendre les rênes, et toi tu vas à l’arrière. Puis Gilbert prendra les rênes et j’irai à l’arrière… cela te convient comme ça ? »</p><p>Gilbert intervint, se sentant gêné, « Peut-être, veux-tu qu’on échange ? Je n’ai pas d’intérêt à rester à l’avant pour le moment. »</p><p>« Non, ça ira. Merci. », Déclara Anne d’un ton renfrogné, et partit alors s’installer à l’arrière.</p><p>Diana et Marilla se lancèrent un regard plein de sous-entendu, car elles pressentaient que ce voyage n’allait pas être de tout repos entre ceux-là. Au moment où le traineau partit, et que Jerry lança l’alerte au cheval pour avancer, la vieille femme caressa sa joue avec tendresse, se remémorant le baiser qu’avait déposé la jeune rouquine un peu plus tôt.</p><p> </p><p>Une fois partie, le traîneau avançait à vive allure sur le grand manteau blanc de neige, mais un certain silence régnait à bord. La jeune fille semblait bouder à l’arrière, et tentait de fermer les yeux pour imaginer l’aventure qu’elle aurait aimé vivre au lieu de se retrouver à l’arrière, et ainsi ressentir toutes les secousses tout le long du trajet. Mais soudain, Jerry commença à chanter une comptine française, et ainsi il brisa alors toute la tentative d’immersion de la rouquine pour imaginer sa propre aventure solitaire.</p><p>
  <em>« Il était un' bergère,<br/>
Et ron, ron, ron, petit patapon;<br/>
Il était un' bergère,<br/>
Qui gardait ses moutons,<br/>
Ron, ron,<br/>
Qui gardait ses moutons. »</em>
</p><p>Anne se retourna et commença alors à s’en plaindre, « Jerry !! Ne chante pas ! », Mais celui-ci fit mine de ne rien entendre et continua de plus belle.</p><p>
  <em>« Elle fit un fromage,<br/>
Et ron, ron, ron, petit patapon;<br/>
Elle fit un fromage,<br/>
Du lait de ses moutons,<br/>
Ron, ron,<br/>
Du lait de ses moutons. »</em>
</p><p>Gilbert qui se tenait à côté du jeune garçon se mit à rire. Et la jeune rousse quant à elle, perdait de plus en plus patience, « Je ne plaisante pas !! Je ne suis peut-être qu’à l’arrière, mais je t’entends encore !! », Mais Jerry n’avait pas du tout l’intention d’arrêter.</p><p>
  <em>« Le chat qui la regarde,<br/>
Et ron, ron, ron, petit patapon<br/>
Le chat qui la regarde,<br/>
D'un petit air fripon,<br/>
Ron, ron,<br/>
D'un petit air fripon. »</em>
</p><p>« Ce voyage est d’une importance cruciale ! Je ne tolérais pas encore- », insista la rouquine, mais fut une nouvelle fois interrompu par le chant de ce dernier.</p><p>
  <em>« Si tu y mets la patte,<br/>
Et ron, ron, ron, petit patapon;<br/>
Si tu y mets la patte,<br/>
Tu auras du bâton,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ron, ron,<br/>
Tu auras du bâton. »</em>
</p><p>La jeune fille était au bord de l’explosion, « Je jure que je vais te tuer à mains nues ! »</p><p>« Combien y a-t-il de couplets dans ta chanson ? », commença à demander Gilbert soucieux.</p><p> </p><p>Un peu plus tard, Gilbert avait pris les rênes à la place de Jerry. Anne était toujours à l’arrière du traîneau, tentant cette fois de bouquiner. Ils venaient à présent de pénétrer dans la ville de Carmody pour faire un premier arrêt.</p><p>Le garçon aux boucles brunes fit alors ralentir le cheval devant la boutique de Jeannie, c’était l’endroit où Matthew avait acheté la robe de la jeune fille. Au moment où le traîneau s’arrêta, la rouquine se redressa aussitôt, elle lissa ses tresses et tapota ses vêtements, pour s’assurer qu’elle aurait bonne apparence avant de descendre. Jerry et Gilbert descendirent à leur tour.</p><p>Anne avait à présent la grande boîte qui contenait sa robe dans ses mains, « Je vais y aller toute seule. Je peux au moins faire ceci par moi-même. », Dit-elle en s’adressant aux deux garçons qui pourtant n’avaient encore rien demandé à la jeune fille.</p><p>« Très bien. », répondit Jerry nonchalamment, puis il ajouta tout en commençant à marcher, « Je vais un peu me dégourdir les jambes, mais ne mets pas trop de temps, on a encore de la route après ça. »</p><p>« Euh moi, je… je vais juste rester ici. », répondit simplement Gilbert à son tour avec hésitation.</p><p>La jeune rousse acquiesça puis rentra alors dans la boutique de Jeannie, elle était littéralement émerveillée par toutes ces jolies choses qui l’entouraient, et par ces jolies choses, il était surtout question de magnifiques robes.</p><p>Quand soudain, une douce voix l’interpella, c’était la propriétaire de la boutique, Jeannie, elle était d’une grande élégance comme toujours, « Bonjour, Mademoiselle. Vous êtes déjà venue ici. »</p><p>« Seulement en rêve. », répondit Anne les yeux remplis d’étoile en cet instant.</p><p>« En quoi, puis-je t’aider ? »</p><p>« Je viens rapporter une robe. », dit la jeune fille tout en déposant la boîte de sa robe sur le comptoir de caisse.</p><p>« Il y a un défaut ? », demanda la vieille femme soucieuse.</p><p>« Pas du tout. », rétorqua Anne avec un léger sourire.</p><p>« Elle ne te plaît pas alors ? »</p><p>« Jamais, je n’ai possédé quoi que ce soit de plus précieux. », répondit-elle les yeux brillants, « Mais je dois la rendre, pour aider ma famille. »</p><p>Jeannie ouvrit alors la boîte et c’est alors qu’elle reconnut la robe, « Tu es Anne. Celle de Matthew. »</p><p>« En effet. Comme c’est agréable de l’entendre dire. », Déclara-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.</p><p>« Les Cuthbert ont besoin d’aide ? », demanda la propriétaire de la boutique, inquiète.</p><p>La jeune rouquine avait les larmes aux yeux, elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Puis elle se mit finalement à pleurer, elle n’arrivait plus à se retenir.</p><p> </p><p>En parallèle, Gilbert était toujours devant la boutique, il était installé sur le traîneau, attendant patiemment qu’Anne ait terminé. Il jetait un œil de temps en temps à l’intérieur, à travers la fenêtre du magasin, pour voir où elle en était. Mais cette fois, il ne la voyait plus, alors il décida de descendre du traîneau pour aller voir de plus près.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Et c’est ainsi, qu’il vit la vendeuse prendre dans ses bras la jeune fille, des larmes avaient coulé sur son visage, il pouvait le voir très clairement. Anne avait une expression si triste, elle devait vraiment être terrifiée à l’idée de perdre Matthew.</p><p>Et à ce moment-là, le jeune garçon pensa, qu’il n’avait même pas été capable de verser une larme pour son père encore, c’était comme un luxe qu’il n’avait pas eu le temps de prendre. Et pourtant la perte de son père, était bien la chose la plus terrible qu’il avait eu à vivre. Sa famille, certes avaient vécu tellement de pertes, mais maintenant… maintenant c’était le dernier de sa famille… le seul. Le « fils prodigue » comme l’aurait nommé son père maintenant qu’il se retrouvait seul.</p><p> </p><p>À l’intérieur de la boutique, Jeannie se dirigeait vers sa caisse à présent, pour rendre l’argent à la jeune fille, lorsqu’elle compta les billets, elle décida finalement d’ajouter une liasse de plus, car elle tenait tant à Matthew et se faisait du souci pour lui et sa famille.</p><p>Mais Anne n’était pas vraiment dupe, « Matthew a vraiment dépensé autant ? », même si elle savait que le vieil homme était généreux, la somme lui paraissait un peu trop importante.</p><p>Jeannie tenta de se justifier, « Tu comptes énormément pour lui. », même si ce qu’elle disait était vrai, elle pensait exactement la même chose vis-à-vis de Matthew, il comptait énormément pour elle, « Range ça précieusement. », elle tendit l’enveloppe remplie de billets.</p><p>La jeune rousse acquiesça alors simplement avec un sourire attristé, mais les yeux remplis d’une grande reconnaissante pour la vieille femme, elle avait bien compris le geste qu’elle venait de faire.</p><p>Puis enfin, elle sortit de la boutique, et vit Gilbert qui était juste derrière la porte, elle ne s’y attendait pas du tout, elle pensait qu’il était parti faire un tour et que Jerry avait prit sa place pour garder leurs biens. Alors elle réalisa qu’elle avait certainement encore les yeux rouges d’avoir pleuré. Que Jerry le remarque était une chose, mais elle ne voulait vraiment pas que Gilbert Blythe la voit comme ça.</p><p>« Ça va aller ? », demanda Gilbert soucieux.</p><p>Elle défaillit quand elle entendit sa question, « Euh…ca va… enfin je crois que j’aimerais m’asseoir maintenant. », la pauvre jeune fille paraissait un peu pâle.</p><p>« Je vais te laisser ma place pour le restant de la route, je refuse que tu retournes à l’arrière cette fois. »</p><p>« Mais je ne sais pas conduire de traîneau, je ne vous serais pas- »</p><p>« Je monte derrière. », il la coupa avant qu’elle ait le temps de finir sa phrase, et commença à se diriger à l’arrière du véhicule.</p><p>Anne allait répondre quelque chose, mais Jerry revint au même moment.</p><p>« Alors, on peut repartir maintenant ? J’aimerais qu’on ait fini avant qu’il fasse nuit.», déclara-t-il nonchalamment, puis il fit une pause avant de remarquer, « Où est passé Gilbert… ? »</p><p>Puis une main se leva, c’était Gilbert qui faisait signe, installé derrière les bibelots. Ce qui fit sourire immédiatement Jerry, qui ne put s’empêcher de jeter un œil à Anne avec un regard interrogateur, puis il lâcha en roulant des yeux, « C’est un mystère… »</p><p> </p><p>Quelques heures plus tard, les trois enfants avaient atteint leur destination finale, Charlottetown. Cette fois Anne était restée devant tout le long du trajet, Jerry avait échangé sa place avec Gilbert en cours de route. La jeune rousse avait été assez discrète sur le chemin, au grand étonnement du garçon orphelin. Ils étaient maintenant en ville, toujours à bord du traîneau, à la recherche de la boutique du préteur sur gage.</p><p>« Tu n’as pas beaucoup parlé. », remarqua le jeune homme tout en tenant toujours les rênes.</p><p>« C’est un voyage d’une importance capitale, Gilbert. Il est exclu d’avoir des bavardages inutiles. », Répondit la jeune fille, tentant de prendre la posture la plus mature possible.</p><p>Ce qui fit glousser Jerry à l’arrière, Anne n’appréciant pas sa moquerie se retourna, « Si un autre garçon ne s’était pas amusé à chanter, ou plutôt nous casser les oreilles durant la moitié du trajet, j’aurais pu réfléchir davantage à l’importance de ce voyage. »</p><p>« Mais à quoi peux-tu bien penser de toute façon ? La seule chose que tu as à faire et de nous emmener chez Miss Barry. », Rétorqua Jerry d’un ton sarcastique.</p><p>« C’est ce que tu crois. », répondit Anne avec un air hautain, puis tout à coup elle alerta Gilbert, « C’est ici ! Arrête-toi ! »</p><p>Le garçon aux boucles brunes ralentissait déjà le traîneau depuis un moment, « J’ai eu le temps de le remarquer bien avant. », dit-il avec un regard amusé.</p><p>« Peu importe. De toute façon, je n’ai pas besoin de toi pour mettre en gage ces objets. », Rétorqua Anne sur la défensive.</p><p>« Sans doute, mais Marilla me l’a demandé. »</p><p>La réponse du jeune homme fit rouler des yeux la jeune fille. Le véhicule se stoppa enfin, et les enfants descendirent pour commencer à rassembler les biens dans la boutique. Jerry quant à lui se préparait à vendre le cheval de trait, il le détacha, ce qui alerta Anne instantanément.</p><p>« Attends ! Je n’ai pas dit au revoir ! »</p><p>« Je reviens très vite, ne t’inquiète pas. », répondit Jerry sur un ton amusé.</p><p>« Je veux dire au revoir à Burty ! Pourquoi es-tu si agaçant ? », Dit la jeune rousse en se dirigeant vers le cheval pour le caresser.</p><p>« Burty ? », intervint Gilbert à l’arrière, avec un sourire en coin.</p><p>« Quoi ? Tu n’aimes pas que l’on donne des noms aux chevaux ? »</p><p>« Oh non, au contraire. Burty… ça lui va bien. »</p><p>« Evidemment que ça lui va bien. C’est incontestablement un Burty. », Déclara Anne sûre d’elle, puis elle ajouta tout en regardant le cheval dans les yeux et le caressant, « Tu es un bon cheval, Burty, ne l’oublie jamais. Tes futurs propriétaires ont beaucoup de chance. Tout ira bien. »</p><p>Puis sur ces mots, Jerry prit enfin le cheval avec lui et partit dans une autre direction pour aller le vendre. Mais soudain Anne le stoppa, « Attends Jerry !! Gilbert vient avec toi ! »</p><p>« Pourquoi ?! Marilla a dit que Gilbert s’occuperait de la mise en gage des objets, car il l’avait déjà fait. », Répondit Jerry, blasé.</p><p>« C’est vrai… Depuis que mon père était tombé malade, j’avais dû mettre quelques objets en gage ici. Ces derniers mois ont été difficile. », Déclara Gilbert les yeux remplis toujours d’une certaine tristesse.</p><p>« Eh bien, il faut une première fois à tout. Ce n’est pas parce que je ne l’ai jamais fait que j’en suis incapable. Faites-moi confiance. », Dit Anne presque avec des yeux suppliants, elle prenait pour la première fois sur elle pour demander une faveur aux jeunes garçons.</p><p>Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, puis finirent par acquiescer, mais Gilbert avertit, « Je vais avec Jerry, mais soit prudente. On essayera de revenir avant que tu aies terminé. »</p><p>« Oui, ne te balade pas dans les rues seule. », ajouta Jerry.</p><p>« Ne te crois pas indispensable, Jerry. », rétorqua la jeune fille tout se dirigeant vers l’entrée de la boutique.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Anne était à présent dans la boutique entourée de tous les bibelots, elle était debout devant le comptoir, attendant que le préteur sur gage finisse de lire une note. L’homme était d’âge moyen, on voyait bien qu’il avait de l’expérience dans son métier.</p><p>Une fois qu’il avait fini la lecture de la lettre, il tourna la tête vers la jeune fille, « C’est à toi qu’on a confié cette mission. Quel âge as-tu ? »</p><p>« L’âge qu’il faut. », répondit la rouquine, qui ne voulait pas laisser transparaitre la moindre faiblesse.</p><p>Le propriétaire de la boutique rétorqua alors sarcastiquement, « Très bien. L’âge qu’il faut. Voyons ce qu’on a là. », Puis il se pencha pour attraper un sac rempli d’objets en tout genre. Enfin il prévint en levant le doigt, « J’ai déjà de tout en boutique. Je risque de ne pas être intéressé. » </p><p>« Ce serait compréhensible, s’il s’agissait d’objets ordinaires. Et ce n’est pas le cas.», déclara Anne d’un ton sûr.</p><p>« On me l’a déjà faite. », dit l’homme d’un ton blasé tout en fouillant dans le sac de bibelots. Il en sortit une jolie petite figurine qui représentait un oiseau, « Non. J’en ai des tas comme ça. »</p><p>« J’en doute. C’est un cadeau de la reine pour leurs services rendus. », Rétorqua Anne sur un ton passionné.</p><p>« Oui, bien sûr. », l’homme ne semblait pas en croire un mot.</p><p>Ensuite le vendeur sortit un petit vase bleu turquoise, « Il a été façonné par le potier royal. Regardez l’estampille. Un présent pour leurs services pendant la guerre des Boers. Je ne peux pas en dire plus.», Insista-t-elle toujours plus précise dans ses explications.</p><p>« Leurs services ? Ca veut dire quoi ? », Demanda l’homme confus.</p><p>« Ils étaient espions. »</p><p>« Comment ça ? »</p><p>« Ils espionnaient… pour la Couronne. Je suis désolée, le reste est confidentiel.»</p><p>« Foutaises ! », s’exclama-t-il, puis il se pencha pour sortir un autre objet, et c’est ainsi qu’il sortit la broche de Marilla.</p><p>Anne se précipita alors pour dire, « De l’améthyste. »</p><p>« Hum. Je m’en moque. »</p><p>La jeune fille déclara alors toujours plus passionnée, « C’est une broche très spéciale ! »</p><p>L’homme regarda alors de plus près avec une loupe, « Hum… pas à mes yeux. »</p><p>« Elle est dans la famille depuis des générations. »</p><p>« Garde-la, alors. »</p><p>Anne était de plus en plus attristée d’entendre cela, car elle savait ô combien Marilla chérissait cette broche. Alors le vendeur voyant la détresse dans les yeux de celle-ci dit, « Je pourrais peut-être faire un petit geste. Par gentillesse. Peut-être. Voyons ce que tu as d’autre ?», puis il attrapa des lettres.</p><p>La rouquine intervint immédiatement et lui prit les lettres des mains, « Pardon, ces lettres ne sont pas à vendre. »</p><p>« J’en veux pas. »</p><p>« Je garde cette correspondance avec le tsar pour la postérité. Elle n’a rien à faire ici. »</p><p>« Tu m’en diras tant ! Le tsar. »</p><p>« Alexandre avait un penchant pour le mysticisme. Mon arrière-grand-mère et ses pouvoirs psychiques le fascinaient. Je ne m’en séparerai jamais, mais je suis prête à vous laisser le nécessaire de toilette de la reine Victoria et d’autres objets précieux. Il faut bien faire de la place.»</p><p>L’homme sortit alors une brosse à cheveux, et écoutait toujours les dires toujours plus précis de la jeune fille attentivement.</p><p>« Nous rentrons bientôt au presbytère en Angleterre, et nous ne pouvons pas tout emporter. La maison est déjà remplie de trésors. J’en ai trop dit. C’était bien la peine de porter ces frusques pour détourner l’attention des brigands. »</p><p>Enfin l’homme tenait un stylo plume qui venait également du sac, il le regarda avec attention, puis il demanda d’un ton sarcastique, « Ça appartenait à qui ? À la reine ? Ou au Russe ? »</p><p>Le plus sérieusement du monde, Anne répondit alors, « À aucun des deux. Je crois que cela appartenait au prince Albert. Si vous ne pouvez pas vous l’offrir, je comprends complètement.»</p><p>Ce qui rendit le préteur sur gage un peu plus curieux de ce qu’il pouvait tenir entre ses mains, et si tout ce que cette jeune fille disait depuis tout à l’heure était vrai ?</p><p> </p><p>Quelques temps plus tard, alors qu’Anne avait fini de faire affaire avec le préteur sur gage, deux hommes vêtus assez pauvrement passés devant la vitrine et aperçurent la jeune fille en premier lieu, mais surtout les billets que le vendeur lui donnait.</p><p>La jeune rousse se réjouissait alors intérieurement, et sortit de la boutique. Elle ne prêta pas attention aux deux hommes qui la suivaient à quelques pas derrière elle. Elle voulait simplement rejoindre Jerry et Gilbert, ils ne devaient pas être très loin.</p><p>Alors toujours en déambulant dans la grande avenue de Charlottetown, elle aperçut enfin les deux garçons au loin. Jerry était en train de récupérer la somme qu’il avait obtenu pour le cheval, quant à Gilbert il leva la tête et aperçut Anne le premier. Seulement le jeune brun semblait interloqué, il voyait que deux hommes marchaient un peu trop près de la jeune fille mais surtout ils la regardaient bizarrement. Alors il essaya de l’interpeller.</p><p>« Anne ! On est là ! », Fit-il en levant le bras et en lui faisant signe.</p><p>Mais quand la jeune fille lui fit signe pour lui dire qu’elle les avait bien repérés, elle fut bousculée par un homme assez corpulent, ce qui a eu pour conséquence de la faire trébucher, elle se retrouva par terre. Tandis qu’un autre homme plus fin, en profita pour dérober ce que la rouquine avait rangé dans ses poches, c'est-à-dire une enveloppe contenant une grosse somme d’argent. Les deux hommes se mirent alors à courir dans la rue, mais Gilbert qui avait assisté à toute la scène s’interposa devant l’homme qui avait volé la liasse de billet.</p><p>« S’il vous plaît arrêtez cet homme ! Il nous a volé ! », Hurla le jeune brun.</p><p>Jerry se précipita à son tour, en moins de quelques secondes, il aidait Gilbert à retenir le voleur. Malheureusement l’autre homme avait réussi à prendre la fuite.</p><p>Anne se releva, encore déboussolée et apeurée par ce qui venait de se produire, elle observait les deux jeunes garçons tentant de retenir le bandit. Heureusement des adultes sont venus leur prêter mains forte, Gilbert avait pu récupérer l’argent, il s’empressa alors de le montrer à Anne de loin.</p><p>Le garçon aux boucles brunes courra ensuite vers la jeune rouquine, voyant qu’elle avait l’air toute bouleversée.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Il se tenait à présent devant elle, et il paraissait vraiment inquiet, « Est-ce que ça va ? Ils t’ont fait du mal ? »</p><p>« Euh… Je pense que non…Merci… », Répondit-elle en ayant du mal à aligner des mots.</p><p>« Tu es sûre ? Tu n’as pas l’air bien. », Il commença à s’approcher d’elle pour poser une main sur son bras, seulement il fut interrompu par Jerry qui les rejoignit au même instant.</p><p>« Tu comprends pourquoi on ne voulait pas que tu restes seule ? Tu vas bien ? », Dit le jeune garçon de ferme à son tour.</p><p>Tout à coup, Anne s’emporta, « Arrêtez de me demander si je vais bien ! », puis elle tourna les talons pour se rendre vers le traîneau. Les deux jeunes garçons s’échangèrent des regards remplis de confusion.</p><p>« Est-ce qu’au moins tu as réussi à tout vendre ? », demanda Jerry alors qu’il marchait derrière elle.</p><p>Elle se tourna, puis répondit en roulant des yeux, « À ton avis ? »</p><p>Puis quand ils arrivèrent au véhicule, ils découvrirent qu’en effet il ne restait plus aucun objet à l’arrière, elle avait réussie à tout vendre.</p><p>Gilbert avait un petit sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage lorsqu’il réalisa ce qu’elle avait fait, il pensa en cet instant que cette jeune fille était vraiment étonnante.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quelques heures plus tard, les trois enfants avaient enfin trouvé la maison de Miss Barry, il faisait nuit à présent, malgré leurs efforts ils n’avaient pas réussi à arriver avant la tombée de la nuit.</p><p>Ils se tenaient devant l’immense maison, et Jerry ne put s’empêcher de remarquer tout en regardant autour du lui, émerveillé, « C’est un palais, pas une maison. Tu es sûre que c’est ici ? »</p><p>« On est à la bonne adresse. », répondit Anne.</p><p>Gilbert fit une remarque à son tour, « Je savais que la famille de Diana était riche, mais sa tante semble l’être encore plus. »</p><p>La rouquine rétorqua aussitôt, « La tante de Diana n’est pas seulement riche, elle est aussi à l’écoute et donne de merveilleux conseils. »</p><p>Le jeune brun ne comprenait pas à quel genre de conseil elle faisait allusion, « Ah bon ? »</p><p>Mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas, elle s’empressa de frapper à la porte de la demeure. Aussitôt un homme ouvrit la porte, il était plutôt âgé et habillé élégamment, il avait tout l’air d’être le majordome de Miss Barry.</p><p>« Oui ? »</p><p>« Nous venons voir Miss Josephine Barry. Est-elle là ? »</p><p>« Qui dois-je annoncer ? »</p><p>« Anne de Green Gables. »</p><p>Soudain une voix familière se fit entendre, « Pour l’amour du ciel, Rollings, ce sont mes invités ! »</p><p>En effet, Josephine Barry apparut à la porte d’entrée, « Entrez. Ne restez pas dans le froid. J’ai bien cru que vous ne viendrez pas. »</p><p>Les enfants rentrèrent alors dans la maison, ils étaient à présent dans le hall d’entrée. Jerry semblait toujours émerveillé par l’endroit, il n’était jamais entré dans une maison aussi grande de sa vie. L’attention de Gilbert était portée sur la vieille dame, qui paraissait si attentionnée.</p><p>« Ma chère Anne, je suis ravie de te revoir ! », s’exclama Josephine tout en prenant dans ses bras la rouquine.</p><p>« Bon, ne perdons pas de temps. Rollings, emmène ces enfants à l’étage pour qu’ils puissent se faire un brin de toilette avant le dîner. »</p><p>Rollings commença alors à monter les escaliers tout en faisant signe aux enfants de le suivre, mais la vieille femme interrompit Anne dans sa marche, « Oh j’ai failli oublier, Anne. Quels sont les noms de ces deux jeunes garçons ? »</p><p>La rouquine se retourna et répondit en les montrant du doigt, « Le garçon avec la casquette c’est Jerry, il est le garçon de ferme à Green Gables. Et l’autre garçon est Gilbert, il va à l’école avec moi et maintenant… il va vivre pendant un moment avec moi- euh… je-je veux dire à Green Gables. »</p><p>Josephine s’approcha alors de la jeune fille, et lui chuchota à l’oreille, « Est-ce le garçon qui n’avait rien à voir avec tes préoccupations romantiques ? »</p><p>« C’est bien lui. Je-je veux dire non ! Ce n’avait rien à voir avec- », Anne s’interrompit se rendant compte que les deux jeunes garçons étaient à présent en haut des marches mais avaient pu entendre les exclamations de cette dernière.</p><p>« Bien, bien je vois. Désolée d’avoir demandé. Je vous attends pour le souper.», dit la vieille femme tout en se retirant dans la pièce d’à côté, laissant l’adolescente maintenant embarrassée.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Eclairé par quelques chandeliers et quelques lampes qui recevaient l’électricité, les convives étaient tous installés à la grande table de la salle à manger. Miss Barry était assise à la place de l’hôte tandis qu’Anne était aux côtés de Jerry, et Gilbert soupait juste en face de la jeune rousse.</p><p>« Bon dieu, quelle aventure extraordinaire ! Heureusement que tu n’étais pas seule ! », S’exclama Tante Jo en regardant la jeune fille.</p><p>La rouquine eut du mal à l’admettre, mais finalement elle a jeté un bref coup d’œil à Gilbert, puis répondit, « Oui… en effet. »</p><p>« Cette ville grouille de bandits, et je ne conseillerais à aucun enfant seul de s’y promener. C’est à se demander comment nous pouvons encore marcher seul dans la rue. Miss Cuthbert a décidément bien fait de vous forcer à faire ce voyage tous les trois.», Insista encore l’hôte, puis elle se mit à observer les deux garçons se servir de bonnes portions des différents mets que l'un de ses employés leur présentait, « Des garçons bien gaillards, parfaitement de taille à gérer Green Gables. »</p><p>Un silence gênant s’en était suivi, Anne et Gilbert lancèrent un regard attristé à Jerry, le pauvre garçon en avait maintenant fini avec Green Gables, et ça la vieille femme l’ignorait.</p><p>Alors Josephine comprit dans l’expression des jeunes enfants que quelque chose n’allait pas, « Quoi ? Ai-je dit quelque chose… ? »</p><p>La rouquine posa ses couverts sur la table et répondit, « Nous ne pouvons plus donner de salaire à Jerry… alors par conséquent nous ne pouvons pas le garder. En réalité son dernier salaire est l’argent récolté suite à la vente du cheval. »</p><p>« Alors c’est toi qui va gérer tout seul ? Tu arrêtes donc l’école ? », Demanda-t-elle maintenant à Gilbert.</p><p>Le garçon aux boucles brunes répondit aussitôt, « Oh… à vrai dire, Miss Cuthbert m’a offert de poursuivre les classes et d’aider à la ferme sur mon temps libre. »</p><p>« Encore faut-il que nous gardions la ferme. », rétorqua Anne tristement.</p><p>« Hum… Tout ceci est loin d’être une situation idéale. », Déclara Tante Jo toujours contrariée, puis elle regarda Gilbert avec une expression désolée, « À propos je suis désolée pour ta perte, je sais ce que tu dois traverser en ce moment. Néanmoins contrairement à toi j’ai la chance d’être à l’abri financièrement. C’est vraiment bien que les Cuthbert soit prêt à t’accueillir, de cette façon tu n’es pas forcé d’arrêter l’école. »</p><p>En réponse, le jeune garçon se contenta d’acquiescer en hochant la tête.</p><p>« Pour en revenir à la ferme, je t’en prie, tu dois me laisser vous aider. », déclara la vieille femme presque sur un ton autoritaire en regardant à nouveau la jeune rousse.</p><p>« Oh, Miss Barry, vous êtes trop aimable, mais malheureusement je ne peux pas accepter. », répondit la jeune enfant en tentant de rester digne comme aurait pu le faire Marilla.</p><p>« C’est totalement absurde ! Ce n’est certainement pas le moment de faire preuve de fierté.»</p><p>« Les Cuthbert refusent qu’on leur fasse la charité. Et en tant que Cuthbert je dois aussi refuser. », conclut-elle dignement, elle était fière d'être une Cuthbert, alors elle devait respecter la décision de Marilla.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, les enfants étaient à présent couchés chacun dans leur propre chambre. Jerry tournait en rond dans son lit, entendre le vent et le bruit des branches frappant sur la vitre, l’empêchait de fermer l’œil, mais par-dessus tout, il se sentait affreusement seul dans cette grande chambre et dans ce grand lit. Alors il décida de se lever de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte menant au couloir, il regarda à droite et à gauche pour s’assurer qu’il n’y avait personne.</p><p>Au même instant dans une autre chambre, Gilbert ne parvenait pas à dormir non plus, mais pour des raisons différentes, bien qu’il se sentait également minuscule dans cette chambre. En réalité ce dernier n’arrivait pas à fermer l’œil pour une unique raison, son père.</p><p>En effet, maintenant qu’il se savait à l’abri et entouré, il prit enfin le luxe de penser à son père. Ce soir-là il réalisa enfin qu’il ne le reverrait plus, plus jamais il n’aurait de discussion sur la vie, sur les choses qu’il appréciait tant dans celle-ci, plus jamais il ne le tapoterait sur l’épaule, plus jamais il ne verrait son sourire… C’est alors que pour la première fois depuis la mort de son père, sa gorge commença à se serrer, ses yeux devenaient humide, une forte douleur dans la poitrine se faisait également ressentir, il s’autorisa alors à éclater en sanglot. C’était comme-ci toutes les émotions qu’il avait pu contenir jusqu’à présent pouvaient enfin sortir. C’était les sanglots les plus douloureux qu’il avait pu avoir, comme-ci cette souffrance ne pouvait s’en aller qu’en pleurant. Il était à présent assis dans son lit, la main sur la poitrine, poussant quelques gémissement de douleur, les larmes ne s’arrêtaient plus.</p><p>Jerry qui était toujours dans le couloir à la recherche de la chambre d’Anne, fut soudain alerté par des bruits de sanglots. Il ne reconnaissait pas la jeune fille, se pouvait-il que ce soit… ? Puis il s’approcha de la pièce d’où provenaient les gémissements, il commença à chuchoter derrière la porte, « Est-ce que ça va aller ? », mais personne ne répondit.</p><p>Soudain, le jeune garçon fut interrompu alors qu’il essayait de découvrir qui pouvait pleurer ainsi.</p><p>« Jerry ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »</p><p>Le jeune homme se retourna et distingua la jeune rousse qui se tenait dans l’embrasure de sa porte de chambre. Maladroitement, il tenta de répondre, « Euh… je… », Puis il rejoignit la jeune fille et chuchota, « Je crois que Gilbert n’est pas très bien ce soir. Je l’ai entendu pleurer. »</p><p>Anne ne s’attendait pas à ça, elle ne sut quoi répondre sur le moment, mais une immense partie d’elle-même voulait aller le voir, alors elle commença à avancer vers la chambre de ce dernier.</p><p>Seulement Jerry attrapa son bras pour la stopper, « Tu ne devrais pas aller le voir. J’ai comme l’impression qu’il ne veut voir personne. »</p><p>La rouquine fit alors demi-tour sans un mot et retourna à sa chambre, « Alors, Bonne nuit. », dit-elle en commençant à fermer sa porte. Mais le jeune garçon retint la porte.</p><p>« En fait…Est-est ce que je peux dormir ici ? »</p><p>« Pourquoi ça ? Qu’est ce qu’il se passe ? »</p><p>« En fait… à la maison… Je ne… Je n’ai pas mon propre lit. »</p><p>Anne ouvrit alors sa porte en grand, et lui fit un signe de la main, pour lui montrer qu’il était le bienvenu. Les enfants se précipitèrent alors dans le lit, la jeune fille était installée, mais elle fut surprise par le geste du jeune garçon, il se glissa sous les draps et passa sa tête de l’autre côté du lit, à présent il pouvait dormir à l’opposer de la rouquine, la tête au pied du lit.</p><p>« Mais, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda-t-elle finalement.</p><p>« Chez moi on est si nombreux qu’on dort toujours comme ça. T’en fais pas je ne donne pas de coups comme mes sœurs.»</p><p>« Oui, tu as plutôt intérêt. », répondit-elle avec un petit rire, puis elle ajouta sur un ton plus sérieux, « Tout ira bien, tu verras. Ça va aller. », Sur ces mots elle éteignit la lumière. Jerry était surpris, c’était la première fois que la jeune fille avait des mots si réconfortant envers lui.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Le lendemain matin, les trois jeunes gens étaient réunis dans le hall, s’apprêtant à dire au revoir à Miss Barry. Anne n’avait pas arrêté de lancer des regards en direction de Gilbert, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que ce dernier avait sans doute pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit, seul dans sa chambre… Mais celle-ci se ressaisit et regarda maintenant leur hôte.</p><p>« Je vous remercie de nous avoir accordé un refuge si charmant en ces temps… troublés. », déclara-t-elle de la manière la plus polie qu’il soit.</p><p>Jerry ajouta à son tour, « Merci beaucoup le repas était délicieux. »</p><p>Puis, Gilbert essaya d’esquisser un léger sourire en disant, « Merci pour votre générosité. Vos chambres sont très confortables. »</p><p>« Heureuse de l’entendre. », rétorqua-t-elle sans cacher une certaine satisfaction, puis elle ajouta en brandissant un livre devant les yeux de la rouquine, « Par ailleurs, les livres aussi sont un bon refuge. », elle lui tendit le roman pour qu’elle le prenne.</p><p>Anne regarda alors la couverture attentivement, « George Eliot, je ne le connais guère. »</p><p>« Il s’agit en fait d’une femme, Mary Ann Evans. », précisa la vieille femme.</p><p>« C’est merveilleux. Un nom de plume… », Répondit la rouquine le sourire aux lèvres.</p><p>« Si un jour tu écris ton propre livre, j’espère que tu n’en auras pas besoin. »</p><p>« Merci beaucoup. »</p><p>« Pfff… Il n’y a pas de quoi, enfin. »</p><p>Mais Anne n’écouta que ses émotions et se réfugia dans les bras Miss Barry, ce qui fit glousser la vieille femme.</p><p>Puis plus sérieusement, Tante Jo regarda son employé, « Rollings ? » </p><p>« Madame. », répondit le majordome en lui donnant un petit sachet en tissu.</p><p>« Jerry, j’ai quelque chose pour toi. Tu continueras à travailler à Green Gables et c’est moi qui te payerai. » </p><p>« Oh, Miss Barry, je vous l’ai déjà- », essaya d’intervenir Anne.</p><p>Mais la femme têtue l’interrompit tout en continuant à s’adresser au jeune homme, « Il s’agit là d’un accord professionnel. Je te propose un emploi, contre un salaire équitable qui se trouve être à Green Gables. »</p><p>Jerry jeta un œil à ses deux acolytes, Anne et Gilbert, le pauvre garçon semblait embarrassé, il ne savait pas quoi répondre.</p><p>« Alors, est-ce que tu l’acceptes ? », insista la maîtresse de maison.</p><p>« Ou-oui. Je l’accepte merci.», finit-il par répondre timidement.</p><p>Elle mit le sachet contenant l’argent dans la main du jeune fermier, puis elle déclara les yeux remplis de bienveillance, « Bon garçon. »</p><p>Les enfants s’échangèrent des sourires, finalement il y avait des choses qui s’arrangeaient.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>C’était le crépuscule quand ils atteignirent enfin leur destination, Anne avait les yeux émerveillées d’être enfin de retour à Avonlea. C’est Gilbert qui tenait les rênes cette fois, et Jerry était à l’arrière, ils avaient convenu de déposer le jeune garçon chez sa famille, car cela lui éviterait de refaire le chemin inverse seul dans la neige.</p><p>Quand le traîneau se stoppa devant la maison de la famille acadienne, le jeune homme était si impatient de retrouver ses proches, il prit alors son baluchon et descendit du véhicule.</p><p>Il lança une dernière remarque avant de partir, « Tiens Anne, maintenant que je ne suis plus dans le traîneau, tu peux demander à Gilbert de te montrer comment prendre les rênes. Je veux dire je ne risque plus rien maintenant. »</p><p>La rouquine descendit du traîneau, vexée, « Je te jure que je vais- », celle-ci s’interrompit quand elle vit les parents de ce dernier, « Oh, bonjour M. et Mme Baynard. », puis elle retourna à sa place.</p><p>Gilbert ne put s’empêcher de glousser en voyant la jeune fille se rétracter. Puis il lui tendit les rênes.</p><p>Anne se figea un instant, « Ne te moque pas de moi, Gilbert. »</p><p>« Je ne me moque pas de toi, prends-les. », insista-t-il en lui tendant toujours les rênes.</p><p>La jeune fille prit finalement les rênes, mais elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu’elle devait faire après ça.</p><p>« Maintenant, tu dois serrer cette main là, et garder le pouce vers le haut. », il prit alors son poignet et lui referma la main pour lui montrer.</p><p>La jeune rousse resta muette pour une fois, elle le laissa simplement lui expliquer. Pourquoi se sentait-elle étrange quand celui-ci lui touchait le poignet.</p><p>« Ensuite, tes bras, tu dois les garder bien tendus légèrement vers l’avant, tu dois toujours sentir le cheval, il faut que les rênes soient assez tendues pour que tu puisses garder le contrôle. »</p><p>Anne hocha simplement la tête, Et le jeune la regarda à son tour pour lui signaler qu’elle pouvait maintenant faire réagir le cheval pour qu’il avance. Gilbert se mit à faire un bec sonore pour être sûr que le cheval réagisse.</p><p>Le traîneau était enfin parti à tout à allure, ils étaient à présent au milieu des plaines enneigés et se dirigeaient vers Green Gables, la jeune rousse était émerveillée, elle s’exclama, « C'est une sensation si exaltante! C’est la chose la plus fabuleuse que je n’ai jamais faite ! »</p><p>Le jeune brun sourit en voyant l'émerveillement de cette dernière.</p><p>Bientôt il fallait qu’elle indique au cheval de tourner, alors Gilbert attrapa ses deux poignets et la déplaça légèrement vers la gauche. Anne tourna la tête et jeta un coup d’œil furtif au jeune garçon, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir troublée à chaque fois qu’il la touchait. Elle était d’abord surprise par son geste bien sûr, mais il y avait autre chose, une sensation étrange en elle.</p><p>Après avoir emprunté le chemin des amoureux, ils y étaient enfin, la rouquine pouvait enfin apercevoir Green Gables, elle expira aussitôt de soulagement, ses yeux étaient si brillants, elle avait surtout hâte de revoir Matthew, elle espérait vraiment qu’il irait mieux maintenant.</p><p>Gilbert lui montra alors comment stopper le cheval et ce dernier descendit pour ouvrir la barrière, ça y est, ils étaient enfin rentrés à Green Gables, Anne ne pouvait plus se retenir de sourire et ceci le jeune garçon l’avait bien remarqué. Cette toute dernière aventure était totalement inattendue pour la jeune fille.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merci d'avoir lu ce long chapitre! Ca faisait longtemps que cette fic n'avait pas été mise à jour, alors il fallait que j'écrive un long chapitre. J'espère qu'il n'y avait pas trop de fautes, j'ai essayé de me relire au maximum, je n'avais jamais écrit de chapitre aussi long! Ce chapitre est aussi un peu particulier pour moi, je l'ai écrit alors que j'ai perdu ma grand-mère il y a quelques jours, je me suis alors un peu réfugiée dans l'écriture, et je pense que cette fic me parlait plus que les autres en ce moment, elle était beaucoup plus proche de mes sentiments. Je ne sais pas si ça en fait un chapitre de qualité, mais cela m'a fait du bien. Quoiqu'il en soit n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>